


Apology Kind Of

by bmcobsessionlove



Series: Apologies are Hard [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is shit at apologizes, M/M, Shit happens sometimes, and feelings, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcobsessionlove/pseuds/bmcobsessionlove
Summary: Jeremy still hasn't made himself up to Michael after the squip. And he really needs to do something about that.





	Apology Kind Of

Jeremy had learned some things about himself after his squip. 

First, just because you’ve had a crush on a girl since freshman year doesn’t mean you’re going to a happily ever after together. In all honesty it’s probably going to be awkward because you got a supercomputer to seem like someone you’re not and almost got the whole school mind controlled by said computer. It wasn’t that Jeremy hated the fact that he wasn’t with Christine, if anything he was grateful not to be with someone who wasn’t interested in anything he was. What bothered Jeremy was the fact that he went so crazy after a girl he didn’t really know. 

 

The second thing that Jeremy had realized after the squip, was he was absolutely shit at apologies. Just like the many times he had written a letter to Christine confessing his love, he had written countless letters to Michael to apologize for being such a dick. He felt awful about it and every time he tried to write out his feelings he just gets more upset about the whole situation. How could he have hurt someone that literally only supported Jeremy no matter what. Michael was beyond a saint and it was a miracle he was saved by him after completely ignoring everything that had ever happened to them. 

So here he was gathering the things he had got to make his apology. First there was vault, a 90’s rip off of Mountain Dew that he bought in the back of Spencer’s (he thought Mountain Dew would be a bad idea after everything). Then there was the most recent Resident Evil game because it was always fun to scream in fear while trying to kill some freak made monsters. And finally he got a fidget cube because it hadn’t gone unnoticed to Jeremy that Michael was extremely anxious all the time now. He thought the joystick side would please Michael’s gamer side. 

So as he rounded things up and he pulled out his phone. He was going to apologize no matter how scared he was that Michael would leave like he did to him.  
‘Hey, can I come over?’ Jeremy sent the text and hoped for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! I am Becca, I write occasionally and stuff. I am on the fence if I want to continue this so let me know if you want more. My tumblr is bmcobsessionlove if you want to see me more of me.
> 
> Peace Out Homies!


End file.
